The case of the gnomes
by love2bdifferent
Summary: *This story is set when Danny had his knee injury; it shows Steve being the true leader that he is. Together as a team they managed to figure out that a boat with two dead bodies is actually a drug deal / kidnapping …how will the team figure out who these people are and where to find the child? This case hits close to home with Danny as he worries about Grace.


***A/N Hey so here is another go at a story, I'm still playing around with one-shots trying to find one that will turn into a longer story.**

***Disclaimer- I unfortunately have absolutely no involvement or own anything to do with Hawaii Five0**

***This story is set when Danny had his knee injury; it shows Steve being the true leader that he is. Together as a team they managed to figure out that a boat with two dead bodies is actually a drug deal / kidnapping …how will the team figure out who these people are and where to find the child?**

**The case of the gnomes**

**Danny POV**

had left me alone with this bloody smart board again, Steve says it's all in the flick of your wrist but I still can't get it to go up on the screens. Being left behind was hateful, having to sit in headquarters all day not being able to get out and be a part of the action was making me work sick. I had picked up an injury on my knee and could barely walk, I also had the aid of a walking stick lucky me. So here I was on a slow day at work the rest of the team where out following leads and there was nothing here for me to.

I rang Rachel and asked about grace, I hadn't seen her since Sunday evening and I know it's only Tuesday afternoon but it was a long time without seeing my baby girl. I told Rachel to tell her Danno loves her after that I made a coffee and after standing looking out the window for twenty minutes the team finally arrived back, although they seemed quiet frustrated. Steve didn't even speak he went straight to his office.

"What's up with him?" I asked Chin

"the man who called it in got shot, died before we could get any information from him"

I nodded and made my way into Steve's office not even bothering to knock. He sat in his chair just staring out the window deep in thought.

"We'll find another way to get the information we need buddy"

He never took his eyes from the window

"I don't know Danny, so far he's been two steps ahead…I don't like that, knowing he is predicting our moves"

Danny nodded and clapped his hands together this was just another one of those cases that just took a little longer than the rest, they required them extra few brain cells to figure them out. This morning a fishing boat was seen floating with no visual crew, once Five-0 responded we discovered that there were in fact two dead bodies on board a man and wife, we had no idea who they were as their prints weren't on the system and they had no ID on them.

The only solution we could come up with was a boat jacking that they had been robbed of their wallets. Kono had checked all the hotels and motels giving the receptionist their descriptions and asking for their security camera footage, there was hours of film to go through but Kono had been at it all morning with no results, they had not checked in anywhere.

"What about the possibility of them being from the main land? And they sailed over for a short vacation but didn't make in onto the island?"

Steve nodded but then answered

"There were no suitcases or nothing to prove that they intended staying any longer than the day, there's something we are missing something big. What if there's more to the picture? There was no sign of a struggle the victims also had no defensive wounds"

Catching his train of thought I added

"so they knew the person that shot them? They let them on to the boat 'hey how are you come on ahead onto my boat' …" I said re-enacting the scene to freshen our minds

"They let them on, they stole their wallets then shot them? It's not a boat jacking…they didn't take the boat …."

We remained there in silence trying to find something that made sense, connect the dots that we had to make up the final picture. Just then Chin knocked on the door and came in with some photo graphs laying them down on the table in front of us he said

"I don't know how we didn't see this earlier, maybe it was because we weren't looking for it, but look there…" he point to the blood pool 1 meter away from the female body "…you see that?"

He showed us an enlarged image of the area he was pointing at, in the blood pool you could see that something had been sitting there at the time of the shooting, and had been removed after wards? It was rectangular shaped.

"A box? A suitcase? " I questioned trying to figure it out Steve got to his feet

"A brief case, my guess is it was filled with ransom money. Which explains how they let the shooter onto the boat and how there was no defensives wounds he had a gun on them from the beginning that or there was some kind of deal gone wrong. Danny I need you to look up any kidnapping cases filed within the last week and see if we can identify the victims. Chin and I will go back to the boat to see if we can find anything else …" walking out of his office he spoke to Kono "…Kono I need you to go to the marina and get the surveillance, go through it and see if you can spot our vic's"

With that we each went our own ways to do our tasks. I pulled up all the kidnapping cases within the last week and seeing that the result was over 50 made my stomach churn, most of them young children and teenagers. I could feel the bile rise up within me at the thought of anyone taking my Gracie, I knew for a fact that I would kill them. Reading through each case looking at pictures of both the kidnapped child and a picture of the parents I was half way through when I found them, they were Mr and Mrs Saavo taking out my phone I rang Steve.

"Mc Garrett …"

"Steve the victims are Mr and Mrs Saavo there son James was taken Two days ago from their own front garden, the father was working and the mother was in the kitchen, she said she checked on him every 15 minutes or so and the last time she seen him was around 2:45 that afternoon… The people are stinking rich they had high walls and passcode protected iron gates the kidnapper also managed to avoid all the cameras sticking to the blind spots"

His answer was quick he had come to the same conclusion as I did

"this was planned, the kidnapper had been watching the family for a while, knew when the father would be out and knew that the mother checked the kid frequently, he also had to have been close to the family either another family member or someone that worked in the house maybe a nanny or a cleaner , to know where to go not to be seen by the cameras…"

Again I could feel the sick feeling in my stomach at the thought of even all that protestation the 4 year old was still plucked out of the safety of his own home,

"I'll looked into the family and see what I can find."

"Let me know what you find Danny, Chin, Kono and I will head over to their house and see if we can find where the kidnapper got inside the perimeter."

After that he hung up I looked through their employees, Mr Saavo's company employees and any one with connections to the family. Mr Saavo had his own business dealing in antiques, he had no trouble with any of his deals or his customers no complaints had been filed. The only staff that worked inside the grounds of the home was the Cleaner and the gardener. Momentarily stumped he looked at all the pictures he had up on the smart table after unsuccessfully trying to get them up on the screens. He decided again to look at Mr Saavo's business, the day before James was taken Mr saavo had received a shipment by mistake, he had it signed for before he realised that it was nothing he had been expecting or had ordered. He looked into it further and seen that he had received 100 collectable gnomes.

"No wonder he didn't want them, who in their right mind would collect gnomes?"

It was touching 4:45 when the team came back to HQ they all stood around the smart table Steve gave us the run down on the house

"He came across the wall just 100 yards beside the gates there was a big tree which hid him from the camera, he had it timed perfectly by the time the camera had fully rotated back to that position he would have 8 minutes to get the child and get out. I found foot prints in the soil just below the tree they were size 12 combat boots."

After demonstrating his finds for me on the smart table he continued to speak

"Once inside the house we discovered a lot of broken gnomes."

"Gnomes? Mr Saavo owned an antique business and had received a shipment he hadn't ordered the day before James was taken …so if you found them broken maybe there was something inside like drugs? Mr and Mrs Saavo found them and tried to contact the police?"

Kono said

"What if someone who was working for him was using his business to get the drugs in? but this time Mr Saavo was there to sign the paper work? It had to be someone he worked closely with, someone who he would invite over to the house…a business partner?"

Kono was better on the smart table than I was, she was talking and working on it at the same time then with a perfect practiced technique she flicked her wrist and the information was up on the screens.

"Mrs Saavo's brother worked for her husband, Tony Phillips, he's only been there for 4 months and has a record for drug charges and aggravated assault."

"Him … its him we need to find him!"

They geared up ready to go Chin got on the phone with Kamekona

"Brah we need your help we need to know if you've heard anything in the street about drugs being smuggled onto the Island in antiques with in the last four months"

"You know Brah all the calls I'm getting from you lately are about my connections…. But yeah the Kohan's have been dipping their toes in the drugs trade, I don't know about antiques but I've heard a lot of whispers about gnomes"

Chin got an address of a warehouse where the Kohan's where dealing from. As this particular case meant a lot to me I requested that Steve let me tag along he agreed and with that we were on our way. Pulling up outside the warehouse we could hear shouting coming from inside quietly we got ourselves into position and called for backup from HPD. Once inside the warehouse we seen not only little James huddled in the corner of the room all tied up but also his uncle, Steve being Steve busted in shooting to maim, knees, thighs and arms … dropping the men like flies after he had four down Chin and Kono started to cuff them, reaching who he guessed to be leader he stood face to face with him neither of the two mean putting down their gun.

With the swing of his arm Kohan had his gun pointed at James

"Trust me you do not want to point that gun at that kid"

Steve said to him with a smirk on his face

"My partner here is very protective of children and if you cause James any further harm you have to feel his wrath"

"Yea you sick son of a bitch, taking a 4 year old kid hostage so you get your hands on drugs? What kind of low life would go that far? And for you his so said uncle your just disgusting that child trusted you with his life, trusted you enough to go with you in the first place."

As I was talking the leader got distracted and with the swipe of Steve's arm he was doubled over hands around his throat trying to catch his breath.

I went over and realised and ropes on James arms his tear stained face still held fear of the unknown and the heart breaking bit after him being held captive by his own uncle for two days he now had to be told that he lost not one but both of his parents. I lifted him up in my arms telling him that he was safe now and that the bad men were not going to hurt him anymore.

"What about me?"

The uncle protested

"You my friend are staying there until HPD shows up then you're going to jail for smugglings drugs and breaking and entry and kidnapping."

I gave James over to Kono and told her to go out and meet the ambulance and get him checked over, Steve still has his gun trained on Kohan, Kohan was now on his knees with his hands behind his head

Steve turned round to me

"Book em' Danno"

And for once I didn't say anything about his 'term of endearment' as he called it, I went over took the son of a bitch by the arms and pulled him roughly to his knees hurting his arms as much as possible in the process, I knew I was successful when I could hear his grunts of pain. I cuffed him puting them on too tight and shoved him out the front where HPD was waiting to take him into custody.

I stood watching the car drive off when Steve came up beside me

"You okay buddy?" he rested his hand on my shoulder

"Yeah, yeah I am now it just got me thinking you know … I'm going to ring Rachel and ask if I can see Gracie this evening then I'm going to inspect the cameras surround the house and ensure she puts electric wire around the walls"

**A/N So there we go another shot at a Danny and Steve story, I don't know if this is just going to be a one-shot or if I'll continue? Any suggestions?**

_**Thanks**_

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


End file.
